hikipediafandomcom-20200214-history
Horror Dance
Horror Dance is a horror film. Background The film is a horror film about a 17 year old girl, turned into a 99 year old blood thirsty vampire. The film was written by Elli Orga, Demseo Dampa, and produced by Emcra Tolt. It was released in mid 2009. Plot The film starts with a vampire lurking around the streets. It shows her eating a young man who has just killed, before it flashes to years ago where she is seen walking home at midnight from a school dance. She enters a tunnel to take a shortcut, seconds later screaming is heard and it shows her lying dead. As it goes close up on her neck, there are two fang marks. The film starts to focus on four teenagers, Luke, Tim, Ivy and Marie. Throughout the film, they are being watched by Becka Thomspon, the girl at the beginning, who is turned into a vampire. As it shows the teenagers, it becomes obvious that Luke has a crush on Marie, besides from dating Ivy. Marie feels depressed that she has nobody for the school dance and asks Tim, who agrees. Luke is angered by the fact he is stealing his future wife and plans to stop this happening. Meanwhile, Becka has seen that Luke is planning to stop them and one night she starts to follow him. As he is nearly home, she flings him to the ground and tells him in a snarling voice to not get up. She tells Luke what will happen on the night of the school dance and he is seen evil smiling and nodding, not realising she's a vampire. The next day, he acts normally with Tim again. Ivy notices that he is acting strange and more distant and asks him what he is wrong, in reply he leads her into a classroom and tells her something bad has happened. As he is about to tell her, Becka appears behind her and kills her, topping up on the blood she needed. She thanks Luke for his help and he thanks her for getting rid of his problem. He rubs his hands together, evil laughing. The next day, Tim and Marie are setting up the school dance together when they have a first kiss. Becka is seen watching this and smirks, knowing she will now easily be able to get Luke to do anything for her. She reveals what she has just seen and he is shocked, destroying his bedroom. She pretend supports him and tells him not to worry, she has a plan and that Tim will get what he deserves. On the night of the school dance, Becka dresses up to make herself appear as normal as she can. Luke tells her she looks like a stunner and she smiles, telling him she already knows her. She then feels raged, smacking him four times and telling him to stop flirting with her beauty. Tim and Marie enter the school dance together and happily give each other a romantic hug before holding hands. Tim goes to get them drinks and Luke comes to Marie, asking her if they are now a couple. Marie confirms it but tells him to keep it quiet, giving him a friendly hug. During the school dance, Becka enters and is pleased to see nobody notices her being different. Luke comes to visit her and lets her know where the targets are. Tim and Marie are happily dancing until Becka asks Marie to come and help her know where something is. After she has been a while, Tim is worried and he leaves to go find her. Luke happily watches before following him out. Tim finds Marie tied up in the girls bathrooms after he hears her shouting for help. Luke bursts in after him and takes him down, giving him a beat down. Becka enters in a graceful manner before needing to clap her hands to stop the two males from battling. She reveals to Luke she doesn't actually like him. Luke is raged and attempts to attack her but she simply grabs him arm, throwing him to the ground. She lunges over to Marie and bites her, drinking her blood as Luke watches in horror that she has just murdered his future wife. Tim is shocked but doesn't go near her. Luke tries to run out but she once again easily throws him to the ground. She stands above him, telling him that he will never escape her. As this is happening, she is shocked to see a random girl enter the bathroom. She throws herself at Becka and they land at the wall. Becka slaps her and tries to bite her, but the girl laughs at her and throws her down. She reveals herself as the girl who bit her, before she kicks her in the stomach. Becka laughs that she didn't even hurt her, angering the girl. They start to fight, attacking each other in an extremely aggressive way. Luke helps Tim up and they attempt to sneak past them but are stopped by Becka rushing to the door and standing smiling at them, her fangs on show playfully. The other vampire flings herself at Becka, biting her neck and pulling her back by the hair. Luke and Tim run out to safety and hear a battle happening. When the noise ends, Tim looks in to see Becka lying on the floor now killed off completely and no sign of the other vampire. They walk off and leave the school, discussing what happens next. They are unaware as they walk the other vampire is watching them. As they are about to split up, she murders them for the fun of it. She takes their blood, without actually drinking it, and walks off. Cast Marie Moone - as Becka Thomspon Samboo Sooc - as Luke Colin Mistal - as Tim Lilli O'Brian - as Marie Kay Losak - as Ivy Grace Barcha - as vampire who killed Becka